Patent Document 1 discloses a communication apparatus using a stream control transmission protocol (SCTP) defined by a request for comment (RFC) 4960.
In communication using the SCTP, an association corresponding to a connection with a transmission control protocol (TCP) is formed at the initiation of the communication. In the communication using the SCTP, unlike communication using the TCP, a plurality of streams can be established within one association. The respective streams within the one association are independent of each other, and all of the streams are scheduled under uniform conditions.
Moreover, in the communication using the SCTP, like communication using other transport protocols such as the TCP, when a network is determined to be congested, transmission data from a transmission source apparatus to a transmission destination apparatus is limited. In the communication using the SCTP, a congestion window cwnd and a receiver window rwnd are used to determine the congestion. It is to be noted that the congestion window cwnd is provided for every destination Internet protocol (IP) address, and the receiver window rwnd is provided for every transmission destination apparatus.